


Art for The large and the smol of it by Kalee60

by Ilyone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyone/pseuds/Ilyone
Summary: A sketch for chapter 5 of Kalee60's story "The large and the smol of it" which was so hot and inspiring I had to stop what I was doing and draw this. Notably, my very first time drawing Shrinkyclinks, and also first proper drawing of pre-serum Steve so I'm not quite sure he turned out alright ?Go read the fic, it has both Shrinkyclinks and Shrunkyclunks and is totally the best kind of identity porn <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 250





	Art for The large and the smol of it by Kalee60

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The large and the smol of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413163) by [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60). 



[](https://imgur.com/y8WAzDW)


End file.
